Dovewing and Tigerheart love story chapter one
by realmofshadowsandsheeds
Summary: Dovewing finds herself wanting to see Tigerheart again. Days after the darkforest battle. They spend a night together.


I walked with my clan to the gathering. Holding my breath against the stench of the dark forest cats, still lingering after the battle. I could still hear Sandstorm's cries in the night, as she missed Firestar. We all missed him. Bramblestar has been a good leader so far, but its so hard to tell so soon in his leadership over Thunderclan. Once we were finally at the Island, I could smell all the other clan's. I knew we'd be last here. Bramblestar jumped the tree with the other leader's, and the gathering began. Right away, I had to use dirtplace. I left the clearing, and found some bushes. Once I was done, I headed back towards the other cats, when someone called my name from inside a tree. I could smell Shadowclan. I cast out my senses slightly to find out who it was. I went into the hollowed tree, and settled down next to

Tigerheart

"I've missed you Dovewing." He said with a sad tone. " We are from different clans," I told him with no emotion, a voice that wasn't mine. " I don't care, we could leave the clans, or I'll join Thunderclan. The moons away from you I've spent. I miss when we met every night. "He said. I haven't thought about the abandoned house outside clan territory in a while. Secretly, I missed him too. " We can't, I'm sorry." I told him. " I can leave Shadowclan, and try to join Thunderclan." He whispered. "You belong in Shadowclan, and me in Thunderclan. Goodbye." I walked out of the tree. "I'll be at the abandoned twoleg place tomorrow night, just in case you change your mind." he said, and I rejoined the gathering.

"Were have you been?" Lionblaze asked me, as I came into the clearing. "I had to use dirtplace." I told him. He looked at me skeptically, but didn't say anything else. He went to sit next to his mate, Cinderheart, who was newly carrying Lionblazes's kits. I found a place next to Ivypool, my sister. Shortly after, Tigerheart came out of the bushes. The leader's were speaking about the battle, but all I think of were Tigerheart's glowing amber eyes. We went back to camp, and I collapsed in my nest.

I dreamt of a place filled with a prey smell, and lush green leaves. It was Starclan.

I heard some cats running close to me, so I ran, and stood in front of them. Firestar, and a cat with moon eyes, and blue fur stopped. "Am I dead?" I asked the, wondering who the blue cat was, she smelled of Thunderclan. Firestar shook his head. "No, and nor did any cat call you to Starclan. " I did." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Jayfeather walk out of a bush. Firestar and the blue cat took off after a squirrel.

"Why did you bring me here? Your not blind right now!' I just realized. " Yes, I can see, and I wanted to show you something. Walk with me." I followed Jayfeather around the forest. Starclan was just like the clan territory, except there where no scent markers. " In Starclan, there is peace. There are no clans, just prey, and friends." Jayfeather explained. "So?" I asked. "So, there's plenty of time to be with Tigerheart once your dead, but for now, don't make a mistake, and have half-clan kits. Take it from someone who knows what that feels like." He said. "I don't want kits." I told him. "Good, now stay away from Tigerheart."

I woke up, and the dawn patrol was about to leave. I ran up to Squirrelflight. "Can I go on the dawn patrol?" I asked. "If you want." She said. The day went to slow. I went on hunting patrol, and I just couldn't concrentrate. I was the best hunter, and today, I couldn't catch a mouse, but I did get caught day dreaming.

That night, I snuck out of camp, and walked to the abandoned twoleg den. I saw Tigerheart, and buried my muzzle into his fur. " I knew you'd come." He whispered. "I couldn't stay away from you, Tigerheart. I love you." I told him. " I love you too, Dovewing." Then, he ran off into the den, and jumped onto a dead ,shaven tree trunk. I jumped up after him, and we chased each other like kits for hours.

It was time to go for me, but Tigerheart wouldn't let me. "I have to sleep, I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow." I told him. "Stay here." He ordered, and he ran off. Soon there was a nest made for two. _Stay away from Tigerheart._ I heard Jayfeather's voice in my head, and a part of me told me I was being crazy, but a louder voice called to me, and that's what I followed. I lied down beside Tigerheart, felt the warmth of his fur, and breath. Heard the beat of his heart, and closed my eyes. Soon I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was almost dawn, and I took off towards camp, leaving the sleeping Tigerheart behind. When I got to camp, Jayfeather was waiting for me at the entrance. "Here." He stuffed herbs in my mouth. You went to collect herbs with me, we left early, and don't thank me." He said. I nodded, and we went into camp.

I've been seeing Tigerheart for the last moon, but I careful to come back long before dawn. Cinderheart was close to kitting, and no one suspected anything, except Jayfeather, who ignored me all together. I haven't gotten thinner, like the other cats, in fact, I've gotten bigger, and tire faster. One night, I felt a kick in my stomach, and I knew I was gonna be a mother to Tigerheart's kits. They would be half-clan, but I didn't care. I had a huge protective feeling for them, and curled myself around my stomach.


End file.
